Harry Potter and Ron's Swan
by Sky Productions
Summary: On this thrilling adventure with Firebreathing Swan and Rainbow Dash, they realize two young wizards have a secret. Those two young wizards are Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And for the secret, they love Swanny and Dashie (though they don't keep that much of a secret). Read the story to find out what the bum Swanny does!


Chapter 1

The Fire breathing Swan (or just Swan) and Rainbow Dash (or Dashie) went to the arcade. "Hey want to play Skeeball, Swanny?" Swan shrugged and said, "I'd rather play the car racing game." Dashie rolled her eyes. "Fine." They walked towards the game, and on the way saw Discord playing Skeeball. "GET THE TURTLE-BALL! YIPPAY!" Discord yelled in frenzy. As they were playing the game suddenly they heard "APPARATE ARCADE!" they continued playing their games, eyes on the screen. "FASTER HORESY IMMA WIN!" Swan screamed. "Not if I have anything to say about it!' Dashie replied. 'Ahem, I said APPARATE ARCADE!" the voice yelled. "Shut up!" Dashie yelled behind her back. "JUST LOOK AT ME YOU TWO!" The voice yelled again. Suddenly the boy who was yelling walked over to the game and just started playing. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Swan asked, annoyed. "I'm Ron… MARRY MEEE!" Ron yelled. Swan and Dashie looked at each other being creeped out. "I mean… You look like a waffle!" Ron cried out. Dashie went back to playing the game so she could win all the tokens. Ron and Swan stepped away from the game. "Should I be offended by this?!" Swan chocked on her words because she was so utterly scared of Ron. At the other end of the arcade Discord yelled "JABBA DA YUMYUM!" as he won one hundred points. "I need to marry you! I've never dated!" Ron wailed to swan. Dashie was laughing so hard she broke the switch to all of the arcade games. At the same time Discord leaned on the Skeeball machine screaming "PARTY BLUBBERS IN THE WAWA TONIGHT!" Suddenly he was electrocuted by the game. "OWZERZ YAKAWAKA!" he wailed. "Sorry!" Dashie yelled to Discord. "Dashie! Help me out here!" Swan said uncomfortably. Dashie laughed hysterically. "No way! Look at him! He's hideous!" Ron ignored Dashie's comment and stared at Swan creepily. Swan broke the silence. "No way, no how am I EVER dating you Ron!" "QUIBLY FLIBLY DOUBLE SCORAY!" Discord danced. "I'm so confused right now!" Dashie giggled. "Don't be confused…. MARRY MEEE SWANNY!" Ron pleaded. Dashie crashed her car into swan's car that was flipped over on top of Ron's. "Oh no!" Dashie wailed. "Marry me." Ron whispered. "Dashie, why did YOU say oh no? He doesn't want to do date you?" Swan said, half ignoring Ron. "NO! I wasted six tokens!" Dashie yelled. "Oh. Sorry, Dash." Ron inched closed to swan. "I'M NOT MARRYING YOU GET AWAY YOU CREEP!" Swan yelled. Suddenly everyone heard, "Whassup…" Everyone (including Discord) turned toward the voice, which was….

EDWARD CULLEN! "EDDY! GIVE ME A HUG! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" Dashie squealed. Ron slowly backed away from Swan. "Uh, Swan? You didn't tell me about your… TALL friend…" Ron squeaked. "Yeah. I'm her friend. Deal with it." Edward said. "YAH! TALLER THAN A SQUIBBY-COMICCON!" Discord yelled. Ron stared at Edward who stared back at Ron. "Uh, what are you two lookin' at?" Dashie butted in. Ron ran out of the arcade door. In celebration of Ron leaving, Swan, Edward Cullen, and Dashie played Skeeball with Discord, who kept breaking the machine with his giant chocolate fudgicles he kept throwing.

Two days later, Dashie sent out invitations for a sleepover at her house. Later that night, Dashie waited by door for the ten guests she invited. An hour later, only one guest arrived. And it was Swan. "Where is everyone else, Dashie?" Dashie blushed. "I guess we are not as popular as I thought." Dashie admitted. "We're not as popular as YOU thought." Swan sighed. "ANYWAYS! LET'S START DE PARTY!" Dashie yelled. Swan and Dashie started drinking tons of fruit punch and loads of cake. About two hours later, they heard tapping on their window. "W-w-what was that?" Swan said, scared. "Oh c'mon! Man up!"

Chapter 2

Dashie Joked with Swan. "Yeah… Ok… Heh" Swan said back, though she was terrified by the window tapping. About fifteen minutes later Dashie was singing off-key to "Don't Stop Believing", while Swan was pretending to listen but actually staring out of the window where the tapping was heard. "LIVIIN IN A LONLAY WUURRLLDD!" Suddenly Swan heard tap, tap. "I TOOK DA MIDNIGHT TRAAAAAAAAAAIN GOIN' ANYYWHEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" tap, tap, tap, tap. "STREEEEEEEEET LIGHHHT DEPOOOOOOOOT" tap, tap, tap, tap. "LIVING IN THE WRONG EMOT-" Swan got up from her seat. "OK! SOMETHING OUTSIDE AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT! AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SINGING THE RIGHT LYRICS ANYMORE!" Dashie flew over to the window and opened it. "Nothing is out here Swan. You're finally going crazy." Swan felt relieved and offended. Suddenly Dashie screamed, and something pulled her out of the window. "OH NO! IT'S A WEREWOLF! OR A VAMPIRE! OR DORA THE EXPLORER!" Swan panicked. "Nah. It's just me." Said a voice. That voice was Ron's and he was standing on Dashie. "Get off me weirdo!" Dashie yelled and bucked Ron off and he landed in the house. "Ow!" Ron yelled. "What were you doing outside of my house?" Dashie yelled. Ron whipped his head towards Swan. "Planning OUR wedding of course. Duh!" Ron said to Swan, as if it were obvious what he was doing outside of Dashie's house. Out of nowhere Swan leaned down and slapped Ron across the face. "That was good." Swan said. "No! That was brilliant!" Dashie replied excitedly. Ron rubbed his face. "OW!" he walked out of the door. Swan and Dashie brohoofed. A minute later, Ron walked back in the room with a ring. "I forgot to give this to you" Ron said while extending his arm, giving the ring to Swan. "Uh, no thanks." Swan pushed Ron's arm back towards him. Swan turned around to walk away and Ron stuck the ring in her pocket. Dashie just stared and giggled. Swan turned around. "Why are you laughing?" Dashie started whistling.

By midnight Swan and Dashie had reluctantly let Ron party with them, and they wanted to go to sleep soon. The two girls where getting into their sleeping bags. Swan turned towards Ron. "You're not sleeping here, are you?" Swan said with a stressed tone. "Uh, no. Um. Heh. Just leaving now." Ron backed out of the door. With that, Swan and Dashie fell fast to sleep.

The next morning, the Swan awoke to, "DISCORD I'M HOWLING AT THE MOON!" "Dashie is sleep singing again." Swan said to herself. "AND SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SUMMER AFTERNOON!" Swan sighed. "WHATEVER DID WE DO TO M-"Dashie snored loudly then was completely quiet. Swan went to shut her eyes for moment, but was awoken by the mumbling of nonsense words. Swan got out of her sleeping bag and stumbled towards the door. She whipped open the door to find Ron and a skinny blond boy practicing spells. "Ron?" Ron looked up at Swan and a smile spread across his face. "Howdy!" "Who's this?" Swan asked. Ron giggled. "It's my friend Draco!" Swan's stomach dropped. "A… FRIEND?" Draco smiled and waved. "WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!" a very tired Dashie yelled as she flew to the door. Draco's jaw dropped. "Hey beautiful!" Draco said to Dashie. Dashie leaned over to Swan. "The blond one's kinda cute, Swanny! Too bad you' Swan punched Dashie's shoulder pretty hard, causing her to fall over. "Oww…" Dashie moaned, rubbing her shoulder. "You deserve it," Swan replied.

"Look! How cute! They're fighting over us!" Draco said cutely. "Oh, Shut up! We're not fighting over you!" Swan yelled over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut. "Can I marry the blond one?" Dashie swooned. "No!" Swan yelled. "We're getting rid of both of them, Dashie!" Dashie grumbled. "Can I marry the Rainbow one?" Draco squealed. "As long as I can have the feathery one." Ron responded. Swan was so angry, she looked like a cartoon. Her eyes were bulging and her nose was enflamed. "WE… WE… WE ARE MOST _CERTAINLY _NOT GOING TO MARRY EITHER OF YOU GROSS PEOPLE! YOU TALK ABOUT US AS IF WE WERE SOME LIMITED EDITION TRADING CARDS. I AM NOT A LIMITED EDITION TRADING CARD." Everyone became silent. Suddenly Dashie spoke up. "Woah girl. Calm down. Just do what I do!" Swan breathes slowly. "W-w-what do you do?" Dashie giggled and walked over to the front door. "I do this." She lifted up the door mat with the two wizards on it, rolled it up, and threw it into the forest. Swan clapped like a five year old who just saw a frog. "That's what I call-" Dashie whipped her head towards Swan. "BEING EPIC!"


End file.
